Beyond Happy
by naleyoth-love-jamesnjoy
Summary: Happiness is truly an amazing feeling. Naley fluff. Rated M for sexual content.


**Hey everyone. This is my second story and it's gonna be a one shot. This thing just struck me and I thought of transforming it into a story. I've never written anything like this before so I was kinda surprised when I read the finished product. So, anyway I hope you guys enjoy reading this and let me know if it was good or bad. I've got many more ideas in my head and I want them to convert them into stories- either one shot or multi-chapters fic. Let's see how that goes. But for now, I hope you enjoy this. **

**This is rated M for a reason. If you are underage, please go back.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own One Tree Hill. **

Pregnant.

That's what the sign indicated. Haley James stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was currently in the bathroom of her apartment. She didn't know what to do. She was terrified of the latest news. More importantly, she didn't know how to announce the news to her boyfriend of just six months. How would he react? They had never spoken about any of that stuff. Hell, they had just started with their relationship. A baby would surely complicate things. What if he broke up with her? She couldn't bear that thought. She loved him more than anything. If he left, she was sure that she would die of a broken heart. Shaking her head, Haley shrugged off all the painful and negative thoughts that swirled around in her head. Leaning against the closed door, Haley let out a nervous sigh and moved her let hand to place on her bare stomach. She wore a white sports bra and a matching white lace panties. She smiled thinking of the new life growing inside of her. It was so surreal. A baby.

Our baby.

Nathan Scott turned to his left side on the king sized bed. He reached out for his girlfriend but grew confused when he noticed the other side of the bed empty. Sitting upright, he looked around the room but found no sight of her. Glancing towards the bathroom, he noticed that it was slightly open. Getting out of the bed, he made his towards the room where hopefully his girlfriend was naked. He smirked at the thought. He loved her. Haley James. His life. He never thought that they'd be together. He had been crushing on her for almost a year and now he found it hard to believe that she was all his. He thanked his lucky stars everyday for that. He pushed open the door gently but frowned as the person standing on the other side pushed it closed.

"Baby? What's wrong. Open the door." Nathan called out to his girlfriend. Getting no response from her, he banged on the door lightly.

"Come on Hales. I've seen you without clothes countless times before." He laughed at her antics. What was going on? Why wasn't she opening the door?

Haley James, on the other side of the door was literally shaking with nerves. What was she gonna tell him? Should she even tell him? Another bang on the door had her snapping out of her thoughts. Letting out a quiet sigh, she slowly unlocked and opened the door.

"Thank God." Nathan muttered in relief as the door opened wide. He walked further inside and noticed the nervous look on his girlfriend's pretty features. The door closed again and Haley leaned back against it. She looked everywhere but at Nathan who was looking at her with confused yet worried expression.

"Hales, baby what's wrong?" He asked placing his right hand flat against her exposed belly. Moving his other hand, Nathan placed a lose strand of hair behind Haley's ear. She shivered in response as she felt his large hand on her stomach. When she wouldn't look him in the eyes, Nathan used both his hands to cup her face and forced her to look at him. He kissed her lightly on the corner of her mouth and inquired yet again. Finally, what seemed like an eternity, Haley closed her eyes and revealed in a soft whisper.

"I'm pregnant."

Silence.

A pin drop silence.

Haley opened her eyes and looked at the handsome man standing infront of her. She grew confused as a wide smile made it's way across his face. Haley moved away from him, to the opposite side of the room and started pacing. After doing that for a while, she stopped and turned towards him. He was looking back at her with the same smile.

"Why the hell are you smiling Nathan? I just told you that I'm pregnant. As in I'm having a baby. Your baby." Haley emphasised the last two words. Nathan shook his head and moved towards where she was standing with her hands on the hips.

"I'm gonna be a dad." He whispered in wonder.

"I'm gonna be a dad Hales." This time he said it out loud. Haley couldn't help but reciprocate the smile. He looked so happy and excited. His eyes were shininng with unshed tears and Haley mentally scolded herself for being so terrified earlier. How did she end up with such an amazing man? A man who was so out of her league. Haley squealed in surprise as Nathan suddenly picked her up and twirled her around. Placing her hands on his bare shoulders, Haley held on tightly and sighed in relief when he finally set her feet back on the tiled floor.

"So you're really happy?" Haley asked curiously while running both her hands along his perfectly sculpted chest. Nathan tilted her face up and kissed her passionately.

"This is the most happiest day of my life Hales. How can you even ask me such a silly question. I'm gonna be a dad. God, I can't tell you how I'm feeling right now. I jus-. Thank you." Nathan said in excitement. He pulled her close and leaned down for another tender kiss. Haley wrapped both her hands around his waist as they both got lost in each other. Pulling his mouth away from her Nathan asked.

"Are you happy baby?" Haley smiled and answered him with a kiss that said everything she was feeling at that moment. Yes she was happy. Happy that she had found such an amazing man. Happy that she was gonna be a mother of his child. A mother. Haley broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his.

"I am happy baby but I'm also scared. I...I don't know if I'll be able to play the role of a mot-". She was cut off by Nathan's finger on her lips.

"You are gnna be an awesome mother. I've seen you with your niece and nephews. You've got all the qualities in you Hales. Don't ever doubt yourself. Alright?" He smiled as she nodded in response. "And I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. We're gonna do this together. God, I love you so much and I already love our baby." Nathan reassured her, placing both his hands yet again on her stomach. Haley placed her own hands above him as they both reveled in the feeling.

"I love you Nathan Scott. You are an amazing person, inside and out." Haley whispered before kissing the hell out of him. Nathan was surprised at first but he wasn't complaining. He absolutely loved it when Haley kissed him like the way she was kissing him now. Moving his hands to the back of her thighs, Nathan gently lifted her off the floor and silently urged her to wrap her legs around his waist. When he felt her slim legs around his waist, Nathan walked carefully back to her bedroom without breaking off the kiss. He gently laid her horizontally across the bed and simply stared at the gorgeous form of his girlfriend. Haley smiled and raised her hands, silently asking him for a hug. Nathan didn't waste any time as he leaned forward and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, I love you". Nathan chanted while leaving a trail of feather light kisses across her neck, her face, her jaw- everywhere. He finally reached her lips and kissed her slow and sensually. Nathan ran his tongue along the seamline of her lips, gently asking for her permission. She obliged and moaned ou loud when she felt Nathan's tongue enter her mouth and tangle around her own. They continued kissing like that for a few minutes but broke apart when air became a necessity. Nathan caressed her cheek and leaned his forehead against hers, both of them breathing heavily. When she opened her eyes, Nathan gave her a smirk and kissed his way down her body. He left a trail of kisses along her collarbone and neck, hearing Haley's sexy moan of pleasure every now and then. He continued his journey south and gently pulled her bra down to get access to her full breasts. He kissed both of them and keeping his eyes on her beautiful face, Nathan licked and sucked on, first her left and then the right nipple. After spending a considerate amount of time in that area, he moved to take the bra off of her. Haley made the task easier by sitting up and raising both her hands in the air. Once the bra was off, she pulled Nathan closer and kissed him passionately. She couldn't get enough of him. She moved her hands from his face and palmed him through his grey boxer briefs. Nathan rested his head on her shoulder and let out a sigh of appreciation as Haley continued stroking him. Not being able to take it any further, Nathan gently pushed Haley back so that she was now lying flat on her back. He hurriedly took off the last material of clothing from both their bodies and was back on top of her. They kissed each other hungrily and simultaneously moaned out loud when their lower bodies came in contact.

"Nathan..oh.. I need you right now." Haley let out in a raspy whisper.

"I need you too baby." Nathan got hold of his hard member and gently placed it infront of her entrance. Waiting for her to look him in the eyes, he gently pushed his hips forward and sighed blissfully when he was finally inside her. Haley moaned in pleasure as she felt him surround her inner body.

"You're so deep inside of me." Haley choked out in awe. Nathan nodded as he continued to move inside of her at a slower pace. He wanted to make this feeling last forever. This feeling of being complete in true sense. He had never felt these emotions for anyone before he met Haley. His gorgeous auburn haired girlfriend made him feel alive in every sense of the word. He felt her hands move around his shoulder, her perfectly manicured nails digging into his flesh. He watched her face in awe. He loved watching her in the throes of passion. Sensing his eyes on her, Haley opened her own pair of soft brown eyes and pulled his mouth down for a deep kiss. Nathan placed his left forearm beside her head, balancing his weight while his other hand tangled in her silky and soft auburn locks. Breaking the kiss, he buried his face in the nook between her neck and shoulder.

"I'm so close." Nathan mumbled as he increased his pace. He felt her nod and added.

"Come with me baby. I want us to come together." He moved to sit back on his heels while continuing to move in and out of her. He offered her his forefinger, bringing it to her mouth. Haley gently sucked on his offered finger, never taking her eyes off of him. Nathan took it out and dragged it from her mouth, down between the valley of her breasts, her stomach where a new life was growing and finally to the apex between her thighs. He gently rubbed his finger on the already sensitive clit, coaxing her towards her orgasm.

"Come on baby. Come for me. Let me feel you all around me babe. Come on." Nathan encouraged her in an unsteady voice as he felt his own release a seconds away from striking him.

"Ohhh...umm..Nat- I'm comi-.." Haley screamed in ecstasy as she felt her orgasm strike. She arched her back and pulled Nathan on top of her, holding him tightly against her convulsing body as she felt him release his seed inside her. They both stayed that way, locked in a tight embrace as they waited for their breathing to get back to normal. After a few minutes, Nathan raised his head and saw the wide smile etched on her face. He reciprocated the sentiment and moved to lie beside her. He gently moved them into a spooning position and kissed right below her left ear.

"So... How are you feeling?" Nathan asked softly while rubbing her stomach tenderly.

"I feel incredible baby. I'm just so happy. I've never felt happier. This baby..I Still can't believe that we're having a baby. That ther's a new life growing inside of me." Haley replied back, turning around to face him. She placed her hands on his face and tenderly moved her thumb across his lower lip. She smiled when he placed a kiss on it.

"I was scared that you would freak out. I mean it's just been six months and we never really talked about having children. I didn't know how you'd react." Haley informed him with her eyes filling with happy tears. Nathan gently wiped her falling tears and kissed her face lovingly.

"Baby. I love you. I know we didn't talk about it but I want everything with you. I want at least four or five kids - yes! I do want that many kids running around in a big house.." Nathan laughed at the look on Haley's face.

"I didn't know you wanted four or five kids. Well, let's just get this one out first mister." Haley said with a chuckle. Nathan wrapped his hand around her waist and brought her even closer. Placing a lingering kiss on her forehead, he sighed happily.

"I can't wait to see your baby bump. You're gonna look even more sexy and I've heard that being pregnant makes a woman really very horny. Oh..I'm just gonna enjoy these months of bliss." Nathan stated happily. Haley laughed in response while nudging him in the stomach.

"Yeah, I bet."

Nathan pulled the comforter up and around their body as Haley snuggled further into his chest.

"We'll set an appointment first thing in the morning. This is gonna be so exciting baby. I love you so much and I know I'm gonna spend the rest of my life loving you and our baby." He said as he felt sleep taking over his body.

"I love you too baby. I love you so much." Haley mumbled sleepily.

Both of them drifted off to sleep with thoughts of each other and their unborn baby. Life couldn't be perfect for either of them. They were truly beyond happy.

**So...that was it. My first ever one shot. Review and let me know what you people thought of it. Take care and have a great day ahead ;)**


End file.
